Big Smoke (mission)
|location = Johnson House, Ganton |reward = Getting Started achievement (Consoles only) |unlocks = Sweet & Kendl |unlockedby = In the Beginning }} Big Smoke is the second (third including The Introduction) storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which protagonist Carl Johnson performs independently at the Johnson House in Ganton, Los Santos, San Andreas. There is no gameplay during this mission, as it is simply formed by two cutscenes. The first begins automatically after completion of the first mission and the following mission is automatically triggered following the end of the second cutscene. Mission Carl Johnson, after arriving in Grove Street on a bicycle, enters his childhood home and finds a photograph of his recently deceased mother, Beverly. He takes a chair and sits down, reminiscing on an occasion where his sister, Kendl threatened to tell Beverly about his antics. Big Smoke, an old friend of Carl's, enters the living room from the kitchen with a baseball bat and threatens to attack Carl, mistaking him for a burglar. Carl explains himself to Big Smoke and the two hug. Carl and Big Smoke talk briefly about Beverly's death, with Smoke promising to help find her killer. Carl and Smoke leave the house and drive to the cemetery in Vinewood in Smoke's Perennial. Reward There is no monetary reward for completing the mission, but the mission Sweet & Kendl is unlocked automatically after the end of it. In the remastered version for Xbox 360, PS3, and PS4, the Getting Started achievement/trophy is unlocked. Transcript Gallery Walkthrough BigSmoke-GTASA-SS1.png|Finally, after five years, CJ comes back to his house to find it empty of people. BigSmoke-GTASA-SS2.png|CJ finds a photograph of his mother laying next to the TV in his living room and picks it up as memories of life before he left Los Santos come back to him. BigSmoke-GTASA-SS3.png|CJ recalls the time him and his brother, Brian were caught messing around with drugs by their sister. BigSmoke-GTASA-SS4.png|CJ takes a seat by the table in the living room. BigSmoke-GTASA-SS5.png|CJ shows regret of his past misdeeds as a teenager. BigSmoke-GTASA-SS6.png|Suddenly, a man emerges from the kitchen with a baseball bat and, confusing Carl for a robber, tells him that he picked the wrong house to rob and he'll pay for it. BigSmoke-GTASA-SS7.png|The man threatening CJ. BigSmoke-GTASA-SS8.png|CJ recognizes the man - it's his childhood friend Big Smoke and tells him that he's indeed CJ. BigSmoke-GTASA-SS9.png|Smoke takes a closer look at the supposed robber and recognizes him. Big Smoke throws the bat down on the table and is excited to see Carl after five years. BigSmoke-GTASA-SS10.png|Smoke and Carl share a hug. Smoke asks how Carl is doing. BigSmoke-GTASA-SS11.png|CJ tells Smoke that he's not doing to well - he's still mourning the loss of his mother. BigSmoke-GTASA-SS12.png|After some small talk Smoke says that he doesn't quite know why Beverly, Carl's mother, was killed, but promises Carl to find out. BigSmoke-GTASA-SS13.png|Smoke then says that there'll be time for revenge later and that they should go to CJ's mother's funeral in the Vinewood Cemetery and meet his family. BigSmoke-GTASA-SS14.png|Smoke and Carl head out, as Carl takes another look at the empty childhood home. BigSmoke-GTASA-SS15.png|Outside Smoke asks Carl if he wants to drive. BigSmoke-GTASA-SS16.png|CJ agrees and compliments Smoke's car. BigSmoke-GTASA-SS17.png|Carl and Smoke head out of Grove Street... Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Intro & Mission 1 - Big Smoke, Sweet & Kendl (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Intro & Mission 1 - Big Smoke, Sweet & Kendl (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Intro & Mission 1 - Big Smoke, Sweet & Kendl (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }} de:Big Smoke (Mission) es:Big Smoke (misión) fr:Big Smoke (mission) nl:Big Smoke (missie) pl:Big Smoke (misja) pt:Big Smoke (missão) ru:Big Smoke (миссия) fi:Big Smoke (tehtävä) uk:Big Smoke vi:Big Smoke (nhiệm vụ) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas